


sweet words without sincerity

by rosesica



Series: privation is the cause of appetite [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Bird Familiars, Canon Compliant, Even my own ass can't stand him, Evidence and Chill, His bromance with Tam is life, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Macbeth - Freeform, Magic User Tim, Magic is very connected with emotions, Mutual Pining, Potencial forced marriage, Sexual Tension, Thinly veiled threats, Tim Drake Needs a Break, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim refuses coffee for once in his life, Warlock Tim, When you text with your crush and you feel relieved, flirty texts, i've made a very obnoxious OMC, mutual flirting, wizard tim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesica/pseuds/rosesica
Summary: Tim knew he couldn't outrun the Council but he didn't expect them to be so bold of entering his home and to throw veiled threats at him as though they didn't know who's son he was especially when he had an important meeting and couldn't afford to get peeved. But he also didn't expect to get invited by Jason for Evidence and Chill later that day.Part of my Wizard Tim AU.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Tam Fox, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: privation is the cause of appetite [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611949
Comments: 10
Kudos: 148





	sweet words without sincerity

**Author's Note:**

> HIIIIIIII~~~~ This isn't in chronological order, I just really had this idea and since we're in mandatory quarantine thanks to COVID19 I managed to write it. It's the only good thing from this whole situation, hopefully you're all safe and healthy and have enough groceries to not have to go outside in a while
> 
> So a little fast background check; Tim's parents were from two really influential covens in the magical world and Tim is pretty much the last member of both covens so he has a lot of responsibilities. The Head Council of Sorcery have a lot of influence over the many covens because of blood pacts and sweared oaths, they seek to maintain blood purity and power over these different families so they have no problem with overseeing that Tim hooks up with someone favorable for the magic community. Tim has a lot of more important shit to deal with than this.
> 
> Hope you enjoy~!

Tim could only stare in veiled disgust at the Lord prancing around his perch and touching his stuff as though he owned the place, he should’ve known that he wouldn’t be able to ignore Lord Reizen for much longer although he did hold out for as long as possible so he got some brownie points there. The 50 year old man was the head of the council which superseded all the regal magical bloodlines, not even if he wanted he could avoid the man. Also considering the fact that Lord Reizen really wanted Tim to consider dating his daughter although the man had made sure many times before that he wouldn’t mind Tim taking his daughter as a lover/mistress as long as it was public knowledge; Lord Reizen was a successful social climber through and through, his eldest son had managed to snag a remaining daughter from the LeCouer bloodline so why not try to recreate the same scenario with the last of the Drakes, at least when Tim was younger his mother had managed to avoid any encounters with Lord Reizen.

And now he's here trying to pull this bullshit off when Tim was finally getting somewhere relevant with Jason, the two finally passing from Look at my pointy stick that I’m gonna use to stab ya to Want to go get milkshakes, no we’re not going to go get coffee, you trash panda addict and maybe to something more. _I fucking hate this old man._

Lord Reizen looked up to see both of his familiars perched on the lamps in the apartment -neither of them were fond of staying in the birdhouses that Tim had built for them during the day instead preferring to roam about the apartment before flying around the city- despite both birds looking at him with murder eyes that they normally didn't tend to display, the man smiled in awe at the sight of his familiars. “I had heard the rumors of both your familiars but I never thought to see them in person. Such lovely specimens but of course what else could be expected of the man who managed to summon 2 familiars at the age of 8. You’re always quite impressive, Lord Drake.” 

“Thank you Lord Reizen, it is nice to see you however I don’t have much time. I have a very important board meeting in an hour.” Tim started saying as he turned his back to the older man towards where he had his liquor stored, he poured a glass of whisky on the rocks for himself and turned to ask Lord Reizen. “Do you like your whisky on the rocks or not?”

Tim wasn’t a drinker, wasn’t the legal age to drink yet, he didn’t like it and if he did drink it was mostly wine and the occasional shot when celebrating with Conner who liked the rush of adrenaline thanks to the small act of rebellion; but Lord Reizen was a drinker and if you want to get rid of a pest make them feel comfortable enough to slip up, his time with Ra’s had taught him that. “Ah, I like it dry.”

“Here you go.” Tim handed him his whisky as he sipped on his own, gesturing for the older man to sit on the modern chairs that Tim had in his apartment. “Now what do I owe this visit to?”

"Straight to the point, like your mother. I like that, your father -rest his soul- liked to go in circles before saying what he wanted to say; I must say that I'm glad that you inherited your mother's tact." Lord Reizen smiled as he sipped from the glass. "I came to discuss the fact that you have not answered your summons by the council, I of course understand that you're a busy man despite your young age; burdened by mortal business and your own business, however many of my peers do not understand." 

"And may I be told why the summons were made in order? As far as I recall, I paid my taxes and I made sure that my stance on the punishment for House Belcourt was noticed." Tim hummed as he looked at the older man, not believing a word.

"Well my Lord, if I recall correctly your 20th birthday is in 3 months?" Upon Tim's nod, he continued. "On your 20th birthday, you perform the coming of age summoning ceremony that your mother's family is known for. But you see Lord Drake that when your mother had performed her ceremony, she was already engaged to your father. So many of my fellow lords believe that you are not fulfilling your duties as a surviving member of a dying bloodline but they also fear that you might be tainting it by sleeping with those who aren't of your station."

"Forgive me for not announcing to the seven winds who I sleep with so I can be criticized about it and later have someone else shoved into my bed." Tim deadpanned causing the man to laugh. 

"The summons is to request your appearance at the masquerade ball held by Lord Vasiliev next month and to find at least a suitable match for yourself to at least consider." Lord Reizen smirked as he took another sip of the whisky, seeming delighted at cornering Tim or maybe it was the whisky.

"And if I refuse to participate? I don't have time for that kind of affairs." Tim scowled, not liking the idea of having to play politics nor having to push a bunch of meetings a few dates back just to go to a ball when there were more important things to pay attention to and invest time in like alien invasions or gang wars.

"Lord Drake, forgive me but as far as I remember; your bloodline is binded to any actions that the council takes and refusal shall be met with punishment. Also I'm certain that the council will have no problem in making sure by force that you get married soon enough." Lord Reizen replied disdainfully, knowing that he had the upper hand this time over the younger. No doubt relishing in that knowledge. Tim played docilely knowing that he wouldn't win today. "I do not wish to see you forced to do things so please don't make this harder on yourself, when I see you I see one of my own sons."

"Thank you for your concern Lord Reizen. I shall see you at the ball then, I’ll attend and I hope to see you and Lady Lilith there." Tim hummed from his chair before standing up to clasp hands with the older man who disappeared shortly after, the smirk on the man’s face was something that Tim couldn’t get out of his mind for quite a while.. He only heard the breaking of the glass that Lord Reizen had drunk from, Tim massaged his temples trying to rein in his anger; **_bold displays of anger were unbecoming of a son of Janet Drake, you never knew if the woman was actually angry at you or not._ **

“I hate my life.” Tim groaned as he threw himself on one of the couches in his living room, he checked his watch to see that he still had 10 minutes to whine before having to go to his meeting.

“Master, why don’t we just kill Lord Reizen?” Irene huffed from her place in her nest, white feathers ruffled from having to tolerate the man in her territory. Her annoyance was coming directly from Tim’s own annoyance; a side effect to having familiars, they were extremely susceptible to changes in humor. If you were mad then they were mad and more prone to lashing out on anyone who was around and this was tenfold when it was derived from such an ancient bloodline like Tim’s parents.

“We’ve gone over this. We can’t kill everyone we dislike because then there wouldn’t be anyone to tolerate our bullshit and because it’s **wrong.** ” Tim stressed on the final part knowing that of his two familiars, Irene was the one who hated this concept of civility that Tim was trying to instill in his family’s legacy when she knew that Tim’s mother was the complete opposite..

“Curse him! Let’s curse him~!” Kirk chirped happily as he flew down to perch himself on the table in front of him, he flapped his wings trying to get Tim’s attention. “A curse isn’t the same as a murder.”

“If he gets cursed and dies from a secondary cause due to the curse then the council will go around snooping for who was the last person he pissed off and they'll find out it was me so NO cursing either.” Tim mumbled as he started getting up from the couch, making his way to his meeting as he wallowed in his own festering anger for enough time. 

“Then what are we going to do? Go?” Kirk cocked his head in confusion as he observed Tim grabbing his stuff. Upon further silence from his master, Kirk responded. “NOOOOOOOOOOO!”

“I don’t know why you’re crying when I’m the one who actually has to go to that thing.” Tim walked over to one of the windows in the apartment, opening it allowing his familiars to roam the city as they please. “Irene, I need a favor. Please roam more actively around The Bowery, I’ve been hearing rumors of some dark activity around there and it would be wise to nip it in the bud as fast as possible.”

“Yes Master.”

“Kirk, you just keep bugging Damian or you can do whatever you want.” Tim smiled at the raven who perched himself on his shoulder, scratching his head with a finger. “I’ll figure something out and try to not be so temperamental just so you two won’t get more annoyed.” 

“It's ok, I like feeling your anger. Most days it's just sad or melancholy, never anything more.” Kirk cawed. “Iri doesn’t like it though, says its distracting and annoying.” 

Tim watched as Kirk flew away until he was an indiscernible black dot in the sky, contemplating on what his familiar had told him. He grabbed his car keys and made his way to the basement where he had his "Tim Drake-Wayne" cars, choosing his white Hyundai Ioniq Electric. He drove calmly down the street, taking the ones that were supposed to have the least traffic in order to make it faster to the company even if he got there a few minutes late, Tam would still be able to stall but he was intending on seeming different from Brucie Wayne and arriving on time was important. Driving normally was enough to temper his mood, managing to lower it a tad better than normally but not today, the veiled threats given to him and the weight of the previous years were all culminating on him now. Sure, he let everyone think that he’d forgiven them over the whole Bruce being lost in time thing but if they thought that he would trust them blindly like he did before? They were so fucking wrong but he'd rather let them think what they wanted to think, it's not like Tim could change their mind.

Tim arrived at the company building, parking his car in the spot reserved for the CEO. He got out, walking at a leisurely pace -it wouldn’t go well for him if he arrived breathless and angry to the meeting- making sure to thank the guards as he entered, giving his smile to every employee he saw because they were truly the backbone of this company and Bruce had instilled in him to make sure that his employees knew that. Entering the elevator, he was shocked to see Tam drinking a cup of coffee while holding another in her hands before she extended it to him; he loved his assistant but he couldn’t take it, not while he was as insufferable as he was right now.

“For once in my life, I’ll have to refuse coffee.” Tim sighed as he leaned back on the rails of the elevator, Tam turned to glare at him as he was disabling the audio from the camera in the elevator and made sure the elevator would loop the video for the entire ride.. Always be prepared in case Bruce was bored enough to watch Tim’s elevator recordings.

“You’re fucking with me, aren’t you? Or are you a pod Tim?” Tim scoffed at the questions.

“A pod Tim wouldn’t have these eyebags.” Tam laughed, conceding him the point. “Besides I’m angry, with the current state of my magic, coffee would sadly be quite counterproductive and I don’t want to punish anyone for my bad mood caused by someone else.”

Tam nodded stiffly, she was the only person Tim trusted to know about his magic having learned about it when he faked her father’s death. She knew that his magic was very intertwined with his emotions and that would be the reason why he was so aloof or stiff in certain moments. “So…….. who’s the stupid asshole who made you so mad that drinking coffee would make it worse?”

“Sadly it’s not someone you can threaten easily but not from lack of trying.” Tim shrugged. “I’m pretty much being threatened with marriage, at my age with my lifestyle. I’d most likely die before getting married, like what if one day Ra’s gets tired of my shit and actually does stab me in deadly squishy parts? Or a thug gets a lucky hit one day? And I know that if I get married and reproduce, I’d rather it be with someone I like and care about and not someone who was forced upon me because of good pedigree.” 

“Tim, have you spoken to anyone about this? About what you’re able to do?”

“Only you. No one else knows about me and my magic and I don’t want to risk anything, I haven’t even told Raven and she’s the whole magic expert of the team but it's just a secret that I’ve kept for so long.

How could I just tell anyone about it?” Tam nodded and licked her lips as the elevator stopped on their floor, the two of them making their way to his office to get the files necessary for the meeting. 

“I say to just humor the asshole who told you all that shit but ignore him as well. You’re a badass coffee junkie who doesn’t need a forced wife to get some.” Tam stared him down in the eye as she said this; trust Tam to always be his biggest supporter.

“Have I ever told you how much I appreciate you and think that you're a Queen?”

“You have but it’s never late to remind me of it for the 50th time. Now let’s go bully Luthor’s lackeys out of town.”

“And later we get those really greasy burgers that you like.” Tim smiled as he saw a glorious glint of joy in Tam’s eyes, his phone buzzed with some text messages; he opened them as he made his way to the board room. He smiled softly when he saw who they were from, some of the stress in his body leaving instantly:

**MACBETH (JT)**

**(10:40 A.M) Hey, I got some new leads on the drug cartel from Honduras that you mentioned.**

**(10:40 AM) They’re doing business with my assholes from Mexico.**

**(10:41 AM) Wanna do evidence and chill? {INSERT DIRTY EMOJIS} You just bring your cute ass over and some actual food that isn’t an energy drink.**

**TIM DRAKE**

**(10:43 AM) Boo, what am I supposed to drink then? {INSERT EXASPERATED EMOJIS}**

**(10:44 AM) Meet me in my safe-house in Old Gotham.**

**(10:44 AM) It’s strictly work, don’t get any ideas.**

**MacBeth (J.T)**

**(10:46 AM) Boo, you whore. You’re lucky I’m up this early. See ya then, baby bird.**

Tim put his phone away as he entered the meeting, standing straight in order to seem taller than what he was. Apparently, talking to Jason was very therapeutic for Tim’s stupid in love ass but he wasn’t telling Tam that. She’d drag his ass to hell and back and Tim wasn’t ready to meet his future home just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading~! Please comment, subscribe, kudos or bookmark. 
> 
> Please stay healthy and safe, only go outside if necessary and take care. Listen to health officials or the WHO instead if you don't trust your country's health officials. Please do relaxing things and think happy thoughts~~
> 
> See you when I post the next chapter~
> 
> Also I have no idea why but I'm humoring a DCU (mainly with OG Young Justice) ELITE AU. Please try to convince me no


End file.
